ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thamani
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Star-Trek-1051.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Cid Highwind (talk) 05:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. Also, until the Blu-ray/DVD release of Into Darkness, we need to be able to ID the source for any screenshot from the film to make sure it doesn't come from an illegal source. - 20:33, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :The 2 ST:ID images are from Paramount. The other is from DVD still Star Trek 2009. Thamani (talk) 20:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Thamani Thanks for the response. Images also need descriptions, citations, and categories before they can be re-added to the article. For the STID images, where exactly did you get them? Are they from a promo, website, interview, etc? - 21:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Can you please tell me how to add that information? When I try to edit it, it has the template, but it isn't editable. Thamani (talk) 22:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Thamani File:Nyota Uhura, 2258.jpg contains this on the file description page: on the bridge of the . ( ) Category:Memory Alpha images (Humans) Gennerally, you can just copy the format of a similar image already in use. In the case of an image containing both her and Spock, you would have to add a link to him using " " and "Category:Memory Alpha images (Vulcans)". STID would, of course, be . Remember, citations, descriptions, and categories are all required, not just the copyright. - 22:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Hopefully, I have them all corrected now. Thamani (talk) 23:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Thamani Everyything does seem to be in order now, thank you for correcting those. It would still be nice to know exactly where these are from though, as that information isn't really explained by promotional materials (since at this point all the images we have for that film should be from promotional materials). For example [[:File:Enterprise shuttle 1.jpg|this image of Enterprise shuttle 1]] is from the Sulu video at the AreYouThe1701.com website (which is now offline it seems). Since I uploaded the image I have to be able to provide that info on request if someone claims the image is from an illegal source. The only reasons that info isn't directly on the file description page is I'm here a lot and it's less work later when the image is updated with a better one when the Blu-ray comes out. Anyway, thanks for actually sticking around and adding the required info to your images, not many people do that. :) - 23:43, August 15, 2013 (UTC)